Transmissions, such as but not limited to automatic transmissions or hybrid transmissions, define a plurality of different gear ratios, and automatically changes between them in response to the current driving conditions and/or driving requests, such as but not limited to accelerating, decelerating, depressing an accelerator pedal, etc. Under certain driving conditions, such as but not limited to a sudden acceleration request, the transmission may downshift to a lower gear ratio to provide a higher torque capability. Such downshifts may require multiple gear and clutch state changes. Upon completion of the acceleration request, the transmission may upshift back to a more appropriate speed/fuel efficient gear ratio. When such acceleration requests are continually repeated, the continual upshifting and downshifting of the transmission may lower the driving experience of the vehicle.